Eclipse solar
by Jango B Hunter
Summary: La tercera parte, ¿Què serà de ellos? Segundo capìtulo, sigue la secuela de El sonido del silencio.
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipse solar.**

La tercera parte de mi fanfic, dedicado a todas las personas curiosas que me dejaron un review.

**Eclipse solar.**

* * *

Su cuerpo recuperò la movilidad. Poco a poco comenzò a entrenar para recuperarse por completo y no resentir los dìas de reposo. 

Su mente era ocupada por dos pensamientos. Hinata y lo que le harìan de hallarla en otras aldeas.

Si mataban a hinata, corria el riesgo de que los secretos del bykugan fuesen descubiertos. Si mataban a hinata, ya no volveria a verla nunca mas.

Si mataban a Hinata, no habrìa cumplido su deber, el motivo de su existencia.

Tomò un par de kunai's y adoptò la posiciòn del kaiten. Enfocò su chakra en la punta de ambas cuchillas y realizò el torbellino de adivinaciòn, haciendo trizas rocas,àrboles y otras cosas que se hallaban a su alrededor.

Si iban a matar a Hinata, deberìan pasar primero sobre su cadaver.

Jiraiya lo observaba constantemente. El chico tenìa un movil, y este era Hinata, ya que cada vez que la mencionaban o pensaba en ella su acumulaciòn de chakra se hacia mas evidente y sus ataques eran aun mas letales.

-Menudo encanto te cargas hijo -dijo para si Jiraiya pero Neji lo escuchò- No sabes con lo que te estas metiendo.

-Lo sè perfectamente. Hinata aùn es miembro del souke y yo del bonke, y mi deber es protegerla antes inclusoi que a mi propia vida.

-Entonces...

-Asì tenga que morir, la protegerè.

El sannin no dijo màs, ya que noto que el joven estaba enamorado hasta la mèdula.

* * *

Sasuke aùn dormìa cuando ella se levantò. Como el otro dia, contemplo el paisaje en silencio. Tantas muertes en tanpocos segundos. El olor creciente de cadaveres atraerìan pronto a aves de rapiña y otros necròfagos, pero eso poco le importaba. 

Algo le decìa que estaba obrando mal. Parecìa una sombra que la seguia a donde fuese, pero de molestarla no pasaba.

-No pasa de ser tachada como ninja perdida.

Hinata comenzo a dudar¿Què serìa de ella si otros shinobis la hallaban y le daban muerte? A estas alturas, serìa lo màs probable.

Un ruido sordo se escucho, y activando con cautela el bykugan, descubrio un grupo de shinobis de la aldea del rayo, esos malditos que alguna vez intentaron secuestrarla para obtener los secretos.

Bueno, pensò que si tanto la querìan, que intentaran venir por ella.

-Miren nada màs, una Hyuga¿què esos no fueron los malditos bastardos que mataron a uno de nuestros lìderes?

-El maldito bastardo que matò a su lider fue mi padre, pero a diferencia de ustedes èl si conocio a su padre -hinata asumio la posiciòn del Kaiten- y yo jampas les perdonarè por lo que provocaron.

-Mira nada màs, la gatita tiene dientitos -uno de los shinobis trato de acercarse a ella, pero no contò con la expulsiòn de chakra del cuerpo de la chica ni con la velocidad que empleò para conectarle los 64 golpes en uno segundos, provocàndole la muerte casi al instante.

-¡perra maldita! -los otros shinobis sacaron sus armas, pero estas fueron evadidas por Hinata, a su vez que tomaba una kunai.

-Es hora de saber si realmente quieren vivir.

Sasuke despertò con los alaridos de dolor de los shinobis. Cuando salio del cuarto, hallò a la Hyuuga con las ropas y las manos llenas de sangre, y una extraña sonrisa vacìa en su rostro.

-¿Me perdi de algo?

-No eran la gran cosa -hinata arrojò la kunai y esta se clavò en el craneo de uno de los recientes cadaveres- Mejor vamonos o agarraremos una enfermedad.

* * *

Cerrando sus manos, dio muerte a esos intrusos que obstruyeran su camino a la aldea del sonido. 

-Si sigues asì, vamos a creer que estàs poseido de nuevo -comento intentando romper el silencio Kankuro- No te has detenido desde que decidiste buscar por tus medios a Hinata.

-Càllate Kankuro, yo tango mis razones.

El mayor suspiro pesadamente, pero no argumento nada den contra de su hermanito. Lo menos que querìa eran problemas con este, y no se le veìan ganas de negociar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Què haràs cuando tengas a Hinata frente a tì? No creo que vayan a tomar el tè juntos.

-¿podrìas callarte? Necesito saber que paso realmente, tmapoco dejare que nadie la mate. Ella solo morirà en mis manos por que es mìa.

Kankuro se quedò mudo con el comentario tan inadecuado de su hermano. Tenia sospechas, pero no espero que Gaara tomara las cosas a un nivel tan personal.

-¿Te has preguntado si no hay alguien manipulandola u obligandola a hacerlo?

kankuro penso que dentro de Gaara existia la creencia de que ella era buena, que no harìa daño a menos que fuese una situacion crìtica.

Pero los hechos eran innegables. Aunque el Uchiha podia manipularla, matar a toda una aldea y a la familia requerìan màs que odio, en pocas palabras, rencor autèntico, locura.

Y si esa locura se expandìa, contagiarìa a los demàs.

* * *

Itachi arribo a Konoha, y ver que esta era un desierto incendiado, lo sorprendio. 

-¿Entonces es cierto? -Kisame pateo varias piedras carbonizadas- Si no lo hallamos, de nada habra servido haber reunido a los ocho y menos haber recuoerado el anillo de Orochimaru.

-Y asè, es... no esperaba que alguien odiada tanto a Konoha como para destruirla por completo.

Kisame observo a su compañero. Sabia parte del pasado de el, sus razones para eliminar a su familia y alguna nocion tenia de su union al Akatsuki, pero no dijo mas. La situacion hablaba por si sola.

-¿Què sugieres que hagamos?

-Busquemos al que porta el demonio. Aun si muere, algo debio quedar en su cuerpo.

-Claro, si es que lo hallamos en medio de esta pedacera de carbòn.

Cada paso que daba, Itachi comenzo a reformular toda la informacion qeu recibieron de Konoha. Hinata como lider de su clan. hinata y sus episodios en los que se dudo de su salud mental. La hemana de Hinata contrayendo un acuerdo matrimonial con el portador, y la destrucciòn de la aldea. sobrevivientes se sospecha que Hyuga Neji, el hermitaño pervertido y la hinata misma.

-Lo mas probable es que haya buscado a Sasuke -Itachi tomò una mano carbonizada y la deshizo en sus manos- pero si se unira al akatsuki, sus habilidades no serìan desaprovechadas en el mas minimo detalle.

-¿Insinuas...?

-Deja aqui, es obvio que esta muerto -dijo señalando un cuerpo crbonizado con cabello que se presumia fue rubio- Y no hay nada que nos sirva de èl. En cambio, podemos tener el bykugan, y yo saldarè cuen tas con mi "hermano"

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, ve con el lider y comentale el plan. yo ire adelantando. Recuerda que no me gustan las sorpresas.

* * *

**Este fic continuarà.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eclipse solar.**

Ahora les hago la siguiete pregunta: ¿Con quien quieren a Hinatita? ¿Neji, Sasuke, Gaara o Itachi? Hay Hinata para todos, pero solo puede ser de uno.

**Eclipse solar segundo capìtulo.**

* * *

-Asì que ese es el plan de Itachi -El lìder del Akatsuki se volviò a madara- ¡Qué opinas?

-Sería bueno tenerlos a los dos -El sujeto enmascarado salio de su rincon- Esa chica está evolucionando, pronto será parte del linaje del sharingan si sigue así.

Kisame espero el veredicto de los hombres que platicaban en un cuarto aislado para que nadie escuchara sus comentarios aunque sabia que lo que se decidiera, debia buscar a Itacho para no tener màs bajas en el grupo.

* * *

-¿Dudas de mi? -Le preguntò Jiraiya viendo al joven cambiarse una vez más sus vendajes- No te lo repetiré. Si te metes en problemas, no cuentes conmigo.

-No recuerdo haberle pedido ayuda, asi que dejeme ir en paz.

El viejo pervertido ya no sabia como hacer desistir a Neji, no es que le molestara que fuera en bùsqueda de la chica, pero el joven aun estaba muy herido y no soportaria viajar y pelear en esas condiciones.

-Bien, pero si te metes en problemas no te ayudare a menos que sea con chicas bopnitas.

-¿Es que solo piensa en espiar mujeres?

-Bueno, si tuvieras un trabajo tan maravilloso como el mio tambipen lo harias, ¿no te parece?

Neji observo al sanin preparar su equipaje, lo que lo tranquilizo un poco, la menos no iria solo.

-Pero si usted se mete en problemas con las mujeres, ni siquiera me vera el polvo.

* * *

-¿Hinata? -Sasuke noto que en los ultimos dias Hinata pasaba demasiado tiempo viendo a la nada, como si algo ocupara completamente su mente- ¡ocurre algo malo?

La HYuga no le respondio, no por que no quisiera sino por que no venia al caso.

Durante largas horas se preguntaba desde cuando tenia esa sed de sangre, por què le importaba demasiado ver la agonia de sus victimas y mas aun, por que de todos termino con Sasuke. Ni sabia si lo queria realmente.

-Hinata -El traidor de Konoha le hablo y ella se quito de la ventana. El se asomo y sin esperarlo, sintio la mano de Hinata tomandolo del cuello y sacandole medio cuerpo por la ventana, como si lo fuera a arrojar al vacio-¿Que demonios te pasa maldita?

No lo dijo, pero lo dejo en paz una ves que lo metio al cuarto.

-Sasuke, debes tener cuidado hasta de tus "amigos", yo no lo tuve y todos ellos me traicionaron. -Abrio la puerta del cuarto donde se quedara y se volteo de nuevo- tu tenìas una razon para destruir Konoha, pero no hiciste nada, y yo lo hice por que llegue a mi punto de kiebra.

Sasuke entendio a que se referia, Habia un demonio invisible en el cuerpo de la chica, uno llamado locura humana, y ese se hacia mas fuerte gracias a las personas. Lo agarro descuidado y casi lo tira, asi que tendria cuidado, por que ella iba a ser capaz de matarle si se descuidaba.

Atrevida, insensible, loca, por alguna razon, esas nuevas cualidades le gustaron.

-Ayudame a revivir al clan Uchiha.

Hinata se extraño de la propuesta de Sasuke.

-¿Por que habria que ayudarte?

-Por que eres fuerte, inteligente, y si nadie en Konoha aprecio eso, yo si lo hago. -Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro- Y se que si tenemos hijos seran invencibles.

Pero no le dijo nada. Hinata hizo a un lado la mano de Sasuke y cerro la puerta.

* * *

A tres semanas de haber dejado su casa, Kankuro extrañaba los minutos de ocio que desperdicio toda su vida.

-Gaara, llevamos corriendo seis dìas, dame un minuto, no?

-No, tenemos que encontrarla.

Gaara comenzaba a obsesionarse de manera insana con Hinata, al punto de creer completamante cada rumor que escuchaba.

-Oye, ¡y si alguien mas la mato?

-No seas idiota Kankuro, ya nos hubieramos enterado.

Kankuro sabia que su hermano menor tenia sus ratos en los que desconectaba su cerebro y usaba su instinto, pero eso habia ido demaisado lejos.

-Gaara, parate. Necesito que me digas què es lo que realmente quieres con Hinata.

El Kasekage se edtuvo y vio a su hermano. Este lucia muy diferente a las veces que le hablaba y se notaba en su voz que se habia fastidiado.

-Acepte ayudarte pensanfo que lo hacias por nuestro hogar, pero has exagerado. O me dices or què quieres encontrar a Hinata antes que nadie, o seguiras solo en tu busqueda.

-La necesito.

El pelirojo no espero a que Kankuro se repusiera del shock.

-Si no me queires ayudar, eres libre de irte a casa.

* * *


End file.
